Let Me Feel
by VRayz
Summary: Jack goes to Japan to let it snow there. But has he ever thought of what Elsa would do when she's lonely? Sequel to Let Me Moan. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Author's Notes:**

And it's up! The sequel to _Let Me Moan _is up!  
**Not a lot of smut, but it's still smut. And although it's smut, it still sucks. The front part is horrible in my opinion. And the middle ain't that good either. (Don't even get me started on the end.)**  
**Anyways, I'm taking requests on Jelsa, Joniss (Johanna x Katniss from_ The Hunger Games_), and Jonick (Johanna x Finnick, also from The _Hunger Games_).  
That's aboyut it, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

"Oh, Elsa," Jack said as he snuggled into the crook of my neck, "You're so beautiful."

"Hmm," I hummed, my eyes still shut.

I felt him prop himself up behind me suddenly. "Hey Elsie," he whispered into my ear as one of his hands playfully caress my naked end.

"Hmm?"

"I'll be gone for a few days," his hand left my skin, "The Moon told me to let it snow in Japan."

"Okay," I murmured, turning around just in time to see him pick up his clothes from the floor.

He put them on and smoothed a few lines. He gave me a peck on the lips, I giggled, and he hopped onto window frame, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I want to see you in nothing but those panties when I return," he smirked his sexy smirk, and before I could react, the wind blew him away.

* * *

–Two days later, at Japan –

"Mikoto ?" A man with dark blue hair said.

Jack watched through a small square window as the man made his way into the cell. At the corner of the cell laid a red haired man, which he assumed, was Mikoto.

"Mikoto."

"Mikoto."

"MIKOTO!" The man banged the other's head against the wall.

"Huh?" The red head awoke from his sleep.

"Winter is coming," the man muttered as he threw a thin blanket on Mikoto.

Outside the window, Jack sighed. The is was the third 'couple' he had seen the day.

The first pair was two teenagers – one named Haru, the other Makoto. They were at a swimming pool, ready to dive in when Jack decided to freeze the water. It was hilarious, watching two grown up boys almost breaking into tears.

The other pair was strolling in a forest, talking about giants (at least, that was what Jack had heard). After a while, they started training. The shorter boy – Levi – would punish the other – Eren – whenever the latter did something wrong or made a mistake.

Jack got tired of all these couples. He wanted to be with his other half as soon as possible. He quickly set snow in Japan, and told the wind to bring him home.

* * *

–Inside Arendelle's castle –

Queen Elsa stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapping her long wet hair, and the other covering her slim body. Instead of heading for her closet, she sat on her bed and started removing the towels.

It has been two days since Jack left for Japan. His previous trips were long, but never as long as two days. She didn't know when he would return, or when she had to wear nothing but her – _no, Elsa, don't even think about that_. Every night, she went to bed without any clothes on, hoping that he would return so she won't have the urge to pleasure herself with her powers.

Two nights. Two nights was all the Queen of Arendelle could wait. No more twitching here and there. No more dirty thoughts of Jack. No more _Oh-the-things-I-would-do-to-him-when-he-returns_.

Lying on her queen-sized bed, she created her toy – a dildo made of ice. An ice dildo. God, she could slap herself for creating such dirty things out of a beautiful gift.

She entered the dildo into herself. It felt weird, knowing that it isn't Jack. It was cold at first, and then warmed by her body heat.

Awkwardly, she started pumping. _In. Out. In. Out. _As she quicken her pace, she felt the heat below gather, but it was no lie that it was different with him.

Everything was going smoothly – even she didn't feel as awkward as before. Then the window suddenly cracked open, and a boy no other than Jack hopped into the room.

Everything froze for a moment. A smirk appeared on Jack's face – that naughty boy is back.

He took his time circling the bed, his fingers skimming over the turquoise sheets. Getting on all fours on the bed, he started crawling towards a shocked and embarrassed Elsa.

"I – " she started.

"Hi," he tilted his head to the side with a smile as sweet as chocolate.

"H – Hi," she stuttered, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Did you miss me? I missed you a lot," he moved closer to her lips and whispered, "A lot."

Gulping, she nodded. That look in her eyes was very familiar. It's the look in a tiger's eyes when it finds a prey. It's the look in a rapist's eyes when he finds a victim. It's the look in Jack's eyes when he's craving for her pleasure as well as his own.

Lowering his hand to her lower region, he removed the ice dildo. The Queen shivered at his action. Her eyes obviously stated that she was lost, with no idea of what to do.

Discarding the icy toy somewhere in the room, he flicked his finger long her clit. She bit her back a moan, her hands automatically flying up to cover her face to cover her face. Anticipating this, Jack quickly pinned her hands down against the bed.

"Tonight is going to be fun," he smirked, "Let's tease the border between pain and pleasure, shall we?" Closing the gap between their lips, Elsa started fumbling with his hoodie, trying to remove it.

Jack played along, pulling his hoodie over his head as Elsa tugged at his pants. "Satisfied?" je grinned down at her.

"Not quite," she giggled in response.

"Then let me pleasure you, my Queen," he said as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Okay," she said, a little breathless already.

"You'll have to tell me how, your majesty," his playful smile tugging at his lips.

Elsa strolled her fingers along his side until she reached his _Majesty_. Giving it a few light strokes, she squeezed it hard.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

_Damn it, she's so good at seducing me._

I flopped onto the bed on my back, letting her be the one in control. She climbed onto me and sat on my stomach with her legs spread.

_Damn it Elsa, stop rubbing against me like that._

I was feeling breathy, and she hasn't even done anything to me yet.

"Suck," she said, holding two fingers in front of me. I do as she says, sucking while trying my best to not die of embarrassment. Is this how it feels to be underneath. I felt weak. Like a toy. Like a –

"Stop," she said with that voice she used to give out orders to servants.

I stop sucking, parting my lips a little as she pulled her fingers out. Shifting to sit on my lap, her fingers went to trail tiny circles around my anus. As she uses her other hand to rub the tip of my shaft, I felt an urge to pound on her.

And so I do.

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

Flipping both of them over, Jack crashed his lips against hers. Having all fours pinned down, Elsa had no choice but to succumb to his aggressive lips. Their tongues tangled, his hands getting braver by the second, as if teaching her how to be a good lil' submissive.

"Hnn," Elsa breathed heavily when he inserted a finger into her. As he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, she wriggled under him.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head slightly, "Can't let you have all the fun now can we?"

Feeling another finger being inserted in her, Elsa bit her lip. "Look on the bright side, at least one of us is enjoying this," Jack smirked, "Actually, both of us are enjoying this," chuckling, he added another finger and quicken his pace.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear after a while of pumping, "Don't go fainting on me again, hmm?"

"Mmm," was all the not-so-powerful-at-the-moment Queen could manage. Taking that as a "yes", Jack gave her a few more ins and outs, and she came, shivering.

"Hmm," he smiled as he lied down on the bed beside her, "You should do it more often. I like it," an evil grin began to grow.

"Do what?" her brows quirked up as she snuggled beside him.

"Masturbate."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
****  
I inserted a (bad) little pun somewhere in the fic, has anyone found it? *laughs*  
I'll reward the first person who finds it (Reward = A fic on any shipping / pairing you want). ****Also, the pun is related to Rise Of The Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons (I think I've given a lot of hints ._.).**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! And thank you for sparing your precious time to read this. :D**


End file.
